<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 year later. by AliceAftonwasFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052174">1 year later.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAftonwasFound/pseuds/AliceAftonwasFound'>AliceAftonwasFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, TikTok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAftonwasFound/pseuds/AliceAftonwasFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a year since Dream got put in jail, and he gets a special visit.</p><p>He wasn't ready for what happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 year later.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a 1 chapter fic, as I made it for someone who made a drawing!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream woke up slowly, groaning as he mived his head. He was fed up with jail, but he didn't think he was getting out anytime soon. His hair grew long and messy, and he was pretty much skin and bones. He wasn't particularly happy either, as the only visits he got were people harrasing him and reminding him if his bad deeds. He wanted it to end. He was on his last life, and it wasn't going good. He'd been eating potatos and other things like bread for a year. He was alone in the giant prison, and sat in silence 90% of the time.</p><p>"Another day, someone coming to harass me." He groaned to himself.</p><p>He heard footsteps, it was Sam. </p><p>"Good morning Dream, here's breakfast. You have a visitor coming later." Sam handed Dream a muffin, and walked away slowly. </p><p>"Probably just Tommy again." Dream started eating. </p><p>In about an hour, Dream was sitting on his bed reading a book on The History of Lmanburg, written by Ranboo. Dream frowned as he saw he was only portrayed as a bad person. Tears came to his eyes, as he mumbled "i tried my hardest....to not be bad.." </p><p>After he finished reading, he decided to go to sleep for a bit. He just slept, ate, and read. He had finished the steak and potato for lunch, and just needed a break.</p><p>Later after waking up, Sam came along with the visitor.</p><p>"Dream you have a visitor!" Sam yelled.</p><p>Dream stood up, groaning. "Its probably Tommy comimg to harass me."</p><p>"Hello To-" </p><p>He opened his eyes..it was George.</p><p>"Hi." George said softly. "You look like skin and bones!" </p><p>"Yea...but why you? Now you just come out of the blue." Dream mumbled.</p><p>George ran his fingers through Dream's long hair and put a hand on his face.</p><p>"I've forgiven you." George said, softly. He out his forehead up to Dream's. "You know I love you so." </p><p>Dreams face turned a light shade of red, and felt happy for once in a year. "I love you too." He whispered, softly. "I want to be with you again, I miss you...I need you back.."</p><p>"That's why I'm here." George said, backing away a bit. "I talked to everyone, including Sam and we are letting you out.." </p><p>"W-what...?! After what I did??" Tears started to flood Dreams eyes.</p><p>"Everyone deserves a second chance, Clay." George whispered, trying not to tear up. "I'll let Sam know your ready to get out." George walks out of the cell with the key Sam had given him, and a few minutes later they came back, and Sam had dream's clothes. </p><p>"Here, get changed and we will go." They left the door open slightly so he could get out. They walked down the hall, and dream got changed as quick as possible. He couldn't believe he was free.</p><p>He ran out of the cell and threw his arms around George. He loved being home and free. George hugged him tight, and Dream nodded at sam. </p><p>"Your free to go." Sam said. </p><p>Dream and George walked out into the sunset, holding hands.</p><p>Sam smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>